Out of The Darkness
by KasidyQ
Summary: Dark Series Part 3: With Ichigo's girlfriend sick and Ichigo not at home, Shiro's left with the task of taking care of her. He's got a wicked idea about how to do that. Ichigo may not be to happy about it when he finds out but when the king's away...


**A/N: Yeah I know. It took me long enough to get this one out. I kept playing around with different ideas and this is what happened. It's pretty much ShiroXOC but I had to do one. She didn't get much attention in the last one and for goodness sake, the poor girl doesn't even have a name yet! There's a teensy little bit of ShiroXIchi in there too. Don't worry. I'll make sure there's more in the next one. Okay, if you're new to this series, I suggest you go read the first two stories, "His Dark Half" and "Even Darker". This one might make a little more sense if ya do. And as always, thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed and supported the series. Do I really need a warning here? It's rated M for a reason! Enjoy!**

I was absolutely miserable! After the best week of my life, my body had finally decided enough was enough and was currently rebelling against me in the worst way. My skin was hot and clammy even though I felt like I was freezing to death, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Who the hell got sick from too much of a good thing? This girl, that's who. Oh, this sucked so much! Right when things were getting so interesting around here, too.

Ichigo and Shiro had stolen just about every ounce of energy I had but it had been pure bliss. Every single day of the last week had been filled with the most mind blowing sex a girl could ever ask for. Yeah, it was weird. I was sharing my boyfriend with his delectable inner demon or they were sharing me or whatever. The point was they were both so insatiable that I hadn't gotten more than a few hours' sleep a night since Ichigo had revealed his dark little secret to me.

Being sick though, that seriously put a dent in things. Said dark little secret was pacing back and forth in front of me now where I sat on the sofa, wrapped up like a burrito in my favorite fluffy blanket. Panicked golden eyes darted from the digital thermometer hanging from my mouth to the clock on the wall.

"Fuck! Isn't that thing ever gonna beep?" Shiro complained before he flopped down next to me.

I smiled weakly at him. "Gib eh a shecon." I mumbled around it.

"Stop talking!" He barked. "Ichi said you shouldn't open your mouth with that thing in there! Where the hell is he anyway?"

I cut my eyes over at him and pointed to my mouth like 'Didn't you just tell me not to talk?' He could be such a whining baby sometimes. I really just wanted to lay across his lap and let him run his long pale fingers through my hair. I knew better than to actually do it though. The only time he was okay with 'that cuddly soft shit' as he called it was late at night when we were all so exhausted we couldn't see straight, or when he thought Ichigo was already asleep. Which was also usually when we were in a state of exhaustion.

The beeping from the thermometer barely even registered in my mind before Shiro was yanking it out and studying it. "Shit! You still have a fever. What the hell we do now?"

I shrugged and leaned as close as I could to him without actually touching him. "Ichigo will be back in a minute with some different medicine. Maybe that'll work." He'd gone to talk to Isshin to see what else he could give me to break my fever since the usual over the counter stuff didn't seem to be working. "Shiro… I'm cold." I said in the most miserable tone I could muster which wasn't hard given my current state. I honestly was chilled, a byproduct of the fever coursing through me, but more than that I was craving the contact of my boyfriend's pale look alike. There was just something about Shiro that I never could get enough of. Not that Ichigo wasn't equally intriguing but he was so free with his affection. I guess I just wanted what wasn't so easily offered.

Shiro sighed and left the room quickly returning with another blanket to pile on top of me. I offered him a weak thanks and laid back on the couch. So much for that. Either I was horrible at dropping hints, or he seriously didn't want to touch me. My head was pounding but I couldn't help but think about how different Shiro was at night when Ichigo would dose off before us. He'd let me snuggle in close and play with his soft white hair and he'd give me the sweetest chaste kisses until I couldn't fight sleep anymore promising softly in his languid velvety voice that he and Ichigo would be waiting for me when I woke up. I closed my eyes and wondered if he would ever just wrap me in his arms during the light of day.

**** _SHIRO_ ****

Damn it! Ichi needed to hurry the hell up! I watched at the poor girl drift off to sleep on the couch as I paced the room. I had no idea how to take care of sick people. The only real person I'd been around until recently was Ichigo and he was so damn grumpy when he was sick, I usually just tried to stay the hell away. Or as far away as you can when you're stuck inside a person's mind. Now, he'd just took off and left me with her. I begged him not to. Okay, so maybe I didn't really beg but I did tell him that I wasn't a fucking babysitter! Obviously, he ignored me. I looked around for the girl's cell phone so I could call the bastard and didn't see it anywhere. Great. It was probably in her back pocket.

As I eased her cocoon of blankets off her hip and reached for the phone, she mumbled something about me. It was barely audible, but I distinctly heard my name. Shit. I was probably freezing her. As much as I wanted to deny it, I really wanted to hold her and try to warm her up but I knew my eternally cold skin wouldn't do much in the body heat department. I snatched the phone as quickly as I could and tucked the blankets back around her. "Sorry chica." I muttered, "Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I had no idea why I always felt the need to tell her that. What was worse was the fact that I seldom ever was. I always found an excuse to drift back into the inner world before morning. Oh well. Ichigo was always there. She probably preferred it that way anyway.

I sighed then growled in frustration. Damn this girl! She was making me feel all warm and fuzzy and shit! I am NOT the warm fuzzy one. That's my king's job. Speaking of the asshole, what the hell was taking him so long? I found his name in her contacts and nearly laughed out loud. He was listed as "My Baby". These two and all their mushy bullshit were gonna be the death of me.

After just one ring Ichi answered, sounding extremely worried.

"Hey, babe. How are you?"

"I'm fine Ichi-baby. Thanks fer askin'" I smirked.

"Shiro?" he whispered. "What the hell? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're good. How do we bring her fever down?"

"Well, Dad said not to let her bundle up too much. It'll only make it worse. He said it didn't sound too serious. Probably just dehydration and exhaustion. I uh… I told him I'd been keeping her up a lot lately. You gotta cool her down somehow, like a lukewarm bath or something." He said keeping his voice low.

"A bath? You can't be serious. I'm not a fuckin' nurse maid Ichi!" I fumed. It wasn't a bad idea but, really? Could you imagine _me_ bathing Ichigo's pretty little princess? "I'll think of something."

"Okay, fine. Oh, and she needs to cool down but she needs to sweat off the fever, too. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"How in the hell do I cool her off and make her sweat? Ichigo? Ichi?" He'd hung up on me, the little shit!

"Cold and sweaty, cold and sweaty… how in the fuck?" I slowly approached the couch as I thought out loud. Well, I had an idea about how to accomplish my goal but I didn't think Ichigo was gonna like it very much. But hey, when the King's away…

 _***Switch POV***_

I was having the most amazing dream. Shiro was handcuffing me to a headboard and Ichigo was locked outside and could only watch through the window. Suddenly I felt a draft and then a cool caress up my side. "Shiro…" I moaned. Oh my, how I loved this dream. The hands left me only briefly before sliding back under my shirt and moving over my stomach and up further to cup both of my breasts. I hissed in a breath as his cold fingers seemed to nearly burn my hot skin. "Damn it, you're so hot." His ghostly voice echoed so close to my ear. "You're not too bad yourself." I teased bucking my hips into his, and reveling in the much needed contact. His unique laughter halted my movements as my mind struggled between dreams and waking reality.

"Wake up, little vixen." He purred as my eyes fluttered open to meet his golden stare.

"Shiro? What are you…?"

"Shh. I told ya I'd be here when you woke up. Now, be still. I gotta cool you down before you burn us both alive." His hands continued up from my chest to my neck, pulling my shirt with them and soon it was lying in heap on the floor along with his discarded clothes. Oh Jesus, he was naked! I ran my hands down his pale white back, so thankful at the moment that the handcuffs were just a dream. Shiro's skin felt like ice against my bare upper body but I didn't dare complain for fear of him pulling away. His touches were soft and sweet. A complete contrast to his wicked smile. Then he kissed me and I swear, I thought I'd slipped back into my dream. His skin was cooling me down rapidly as his tongue darting hungrily between my lips was heating me up. Even my poor fever stricken body was confused. What the hell brought this on all of a sudden?

I responded to his kiss with all the energy I could gather, which wasn't much, honestly. It felt almost wrong without Ichigo there but my own selfish desire was clouding my judgement. I wanted Shiro. I wanted him and him alone in that moment. As he continued to lay claim to my mouth, he skillfully slid his hand past the waistband of my pajama pants and slowly peeled them plus my panties off of me, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder. I dug my nails into his hips when he settled between my legs and he moaned against my lips.

I could suddenly feel the sweat pooling in every crease and dip of my flesh and I felt like I was on fire. I knew my fever was breaking finally but I could have cared less. I pressed as close as I could to Shiro's cool body for both relief and need as entered me. We both moaned loudly before he stilled and smiled a devastating smile. "Ichi's not gonna be very happy about this but I'm about to put you out of commission for a few days." My body quivered in response to his admission and with that he rocked his hips forward and slammed further than I thought possible.

After that, my mind swirled and all logical thought vanished as Shiro completely dominated my body. He thrust into me over and over with the power of a man possessed. When he shifted just slightly to the side and threw my leg over his shoulder, I thought for sure I could feel his length hitting places that had never been touched before. I cried out hoarsely and held on to whatever I could reach for dear life. It could have been his leg but maybe it was my own. I didn't know. I couldn't even feel anything anymore except for the extreme pleasure of his sheer force.

**** _SHIRO_ ****

Shit, that was intense! I leaned over the girl and wrapped the discarded blanket back around her naked body. She was sleeping soundly. I had just pulled out every trick I knew on this chick, and it seemed like I got the job done. Her temp was normal, she wasn't freezing to death anymore, and by the look on her face, I'd say she felt shit loads better. I couldn't help but smile at the way her lips turned up in her sleep. A satisfied grin, that's what I'd call it. Damn, I was worn out though.

Just then, Ichigo decided to grace us with his presence. Well, shit. I'd meant to clean up a little before he got home. "Ichi-baby!" Nice ta see ya. Did you tell your Pops I said hi?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny." He said, coming into the living room and leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on the forehead. "Wow. Her fever's gone. She feels almost cool. What'd you do?"

"Well, you know me. I told ya I'd think of something." I said. Yeah, yeah. I know I was avoiding the question. So sue me.

"Shiro…"

"Yeah?" I answered, flopping down at the end of the couch, careful not to sit on the girl's feet.

Ichigo kneeled in front of me and ran his hand up my bare leg. I leaned in close and nibbled on his earlobe as his hand wondered a bit higher. Goddamn, his fingers were magic. Despite how exhausted I was… my body was responding to him already.

He leaned back and gave me a strange look. "Why are you naked?"

Well, shit.

 **A/N: Welp… Shiro might have messed up this time, but I bet his Ichi-baby will forgive him. So, you guys tell me what you'd like to see in the next one. More of all three of them together, or some one on one time again. I'm always game for more IchiXShiro stuff. Lol. Let me know what you think in the review section or shoot me a pm. I'm about to close the poll for my OC's name so make sure you go to my profile and vote quickly! I'd really like to have her named before the next story in the series comes out. I've gotten a lot of really cool suggestions so far by PM. It's going to be a tough decision! Thank you guys! Love Ya'll!**


End file.
